Kind of Woman
by lyndonrose98
Summary: Cordelia must save Misty from Hell to tell her how she really feels. Once Misty is back they fall in love, and...(smut warning)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Search

For weeks after the Seven Wonders, Cordelia had been very busy with her new responsibilities as the Supreme. But even with all of the work she has been doing to prepare the academy for all of the new students, she couldn't get her mind off of the fallen swamp witch, Misty, and her secret feelings for her. She knew that there had to be something she could do to bring Misty back, after all she is the Supreme.

Her tiring days, now filled with interviews and mountains of paperwork, did not stop her from filling her nights with hours of research to find a way to save Misty Day from her Hell. She went through every book she could find in the house; she read every single word on every page for the slightest hint of a way to save the young witch. Night after night she read as much as she could before passing out from exhaustion or before it was time for her to do her work as the headmistress.

She had gone through all of the books that she found during her search, but she knew there had to be more somewhere. She goes to her room and go into her nightstand drawer for her divination stones, which have not been used since the Seven Wonders. She takes the chalice with a hand over the mouth of it, shakes it and throws the stones onto the floor. Then, kneeling on the ground, Cordelia reads the stones and discovers in the stones the secret cabinet in Zoe's closet and runs out of her room into Zoe's. As she barges into the room she discovers and completely ignores what Zoe and Kyle are doing on the bed and rushes into the closet and opens the closet and starts to dig around going through all of the hidden items she never knew existed. After the cabinet is empty, save for a few items, Cordelia crawls in to grab the last few things out. In the back corner she finds a box takes it to her room hoping its contents will be of some help to her.

On the floor of her bedroom, Cordelia sits by the ancient box and opens it carefully. Inside she sees candles and an old cloak; she removes them. Underneath, she finds an old leather bound journal and opens it cautiously. On the first page of the journal only reads

_The Secrets of Descensum _

_By Ethel Barton: Reigning Supreme_

_1867_

_Oh my god_, Cordelia thinks,_ this has to be it_. She turns the page, as tears of joy stream down her she reads:

_This book was written to assist any witch who wishes to help her sister witch from Hell after after attempting Descensum during her trial of the Seven Wonders. This method, the only one in existence, was discovered by me after my daughter, Minnie, failed her trial. I was driven mad by my loss and I needed to bring my daughter back or risk the safety of the coven._

_Misty, I will be with you soon enough, _Cordelia smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Descent

_"__The only witch that could possibly be strong enough to make this journey would be the reigning Supreme, but there is no guarantee of even her survival. If any other witch were to try this, although none have attempted, would almost certainly meet her demise. To save your loved one, you must use the Descensum spell with one alteration, you say "the grave of" then the name of the one you wish to retrieve. You then must __go through both your own Hell and the Hell of the one you love, there you must help them to overcome their terror and sadness, only then can you both return.__"_

Cordelia reads the rest of the journal, storing in her mind every detail so she does not slip up, leaving herself also stranded in Hell.

As from Ethel's instructions, Cordelia puts on the old cloak, and surrounds herself with the five candles provided, along with Misty's ashes that she kept in an urn above the fireplace in her bedroom. She reaches her hand into a concealed pocket in the cloak and pulls out a small knife, very much like her mother's, she notices, and pricks the tip of her index finger. She then waves her hand and the candles light themselves, and moves her bleeding finger over to one of the candles; she allows the blood to drip from her finger into the first flame, then the next, and the next, and the next, then onto the flame of the fifth and final candle. Cordelia lays in the center of the ring of candles, draws in a breath, possibly her last, and shouts, "Spiritu duce, in me est. Deduc me in tenebris vita ad extremum,ut salutaret inferi de Misty. Descensum!"

She wakes up in Hell, her own Hell. Fiona is there, and Cordelia, unable to control herself, rushes toher mother, she begins to tell her mother about all of the great things she has done for the coven. Fiona chuckles with a deviant smile, and says, "Oh Delia, you seriously try too hard, its pathetic really." She laughs again before slapping her daughter repeatedly. After four or five slaps, Cordelia remembers what she has to do, and before Fiona's hand is able to make contact with her face again, she grabs her mother's wrist, twists her arm behind her back, and pushes her to the floor.

The image of the academy's living room fades, and Cordelia finds herself in a classroom filled with lab tables, jars of frogs suspended in liquid, children, and most importantly the beautiful, young witch who she is determined to save. Cordelia rushes over to Misty, "Hey, Misty, what are you doing?" Cordelia asks, confused as to why Misty is repeatedly healing then cutting open the same frog. _Oh God, this is her worst nightmare, _she realizes. "Misty, you can stop this, you have to take control."

She then hears deep, ominous laughter, and she turns around and sees who she guesses is the teacher, an evil grin plastered to his face. "You think you can save this girl? Well, she is mine now. See how she murders that little creature all by herself now? I don't even have to tell her to anymore, it is now natural to her." He laughs again at the witch. "And you will be mine soon, too," the voice, far too deep for its owner, boomed.

"You can't have her. She belongs with the living; she belongs with me," Cordelia snapped back. She turned to Misty, who was still killing the frog. "Misty, stop, I know you can." Cordelia put her hand on Misty's and closed her eyes. _Please, Misty, snap outta this, you're stronger than this. _A tear streams down her cheek.

The teacher laughs again, this time the children join in. Cordelia, now in tears, rests her head on Misty's shoulder. The teacher stands a few feet away from them, smiling at the defeated witch, "I told you that you couldn't save her; I have her soul, forever." He laughs more, louder. The laughter grows, filling the room, paralyzing Cordelia.

"STOP!" screamed Misty, who now turned to the teacher, who appeared to be extremely surprised. "Ya can't have her, or me for that matter." And as her voice rang with confidence, she takes the scalpel and stabs the man in the neck, over and over until he falls to the ground. The whole room is silent, all of the students staring at Misty. She grabs Cordelia in her arm now.

The classroom fades, as quickly as it had appeared to Cordelia.


End file.
